Guardian Angel
by selene15
Summary: Die Klein-Kriege in Hogwarts sollen endlich aufhören.So beschließt Prof.Dumbledore, Harry und Draco solange zusammen wohnen zulassen bis sie sich versöhnen...doch wie lange geht das gut?[HarryDraco SLASH (nicht vom Drama abschrecken lassen)
1. Evil tidings

Autorin: selene [keine Ahnung warum da jetzt 'selene15' steht aber normalerweise heiß ich nur 'selene' *grummel*]  
  
Thema: Harry Potter  
  
Titel: Guardian Angel  
  
Pairing: Lasst euch überraschen ^^. Es wird nicht nur bei einem Pairing bleiben, garantiert nicht! Aber ich denke, wer mich kennt weiss es schon gut genug.  
  
Kapitel: 1/ ? (keine Ahnung wie viel Kapitel es geben wird aber momentan hab ich einen richtigen Kreativ-Stoß ^^)  
  
Genre: Romance, vielleicht ein wenig Lime, ab und zu etwas Spannung was auch Drama genannt wird ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Zum Übrigen...Draco und Harry gehören mir *breit grins*  
  
J.K.Rowling: . Denk nicht mal dran! *böse guck*  
  
Selene: *schluck* Okay...dann....nur Draco? Oder nur Harry?  
  
J.K.Rowling: NEIN!  
  
Selene: *kopf einzieh* Ja, ja von wegen 'lieb und nett' ...wenn sie um ihre Charas geht ist sie echt geizig!  
  
J.K.Rowling: :P  
  
Selene: *grummel*  
  
Widmung: Meinem Engel cristall [ja ,ja die kennt ihr alle oda?! *grins*], dann meiner süßen Kyo ,meinem Schatz Bibi und meinem Mäuschen Creeky^^! Ich wünsch euch Vieren einen wunderschönen Urlaub! [Hai, hai die haben mich hier allein gelassen *schnüff*]  
  
Anmerkung: Wer Rechtschreibfehler oder sonstige misslungene Dinge findet darf sie behalten! Hab genug davon^^ Und Commis sind natürlich sehr erwünscht ^^  
  
~~**~~  
  
~~**~~  
  
~~**~~  
  
~~**~~Guardian Angel~~**~~  
  
KAPITEL I  
  
Das durfte ja ein vielversprechender Tag werden...  
  
Wie immer musste Harry am Morgen Ron aus dem Bett werfen der ihn daraufhin erst mal richtig angemeckert hatte....aber man gewöhnte sich eben an alles.......oder sollte er besser sagen...an FAST alles??!  
  
Denn an Dumbledore's plötzliche Ideen und Einfälle konnte sich wohl keiner wirklich gewöhnen...und am wenigstens wenn es sich um...solche Ideen handelte!  
  
Okay, Harry gab ja zu das Gryffindore und Slytherin verfeindet waren...und das Malfoy und er auch noch Benzin ins Feuer gossen aber Hey! Was soll's?!  
  
Sie waren nun mal dafür bekannt und berüchtigt das sie sich hassten also durften sie das doch wohl auch öffentlich zeigen....  
  
Anscheinend war der sonst so gutmütige Albus Dumbledore da diesmal...ganz anderer Meinung...denn an seine kleine Predigt konnte er sich nun wirklich mehr als gut erinnern...  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"Mister Potter...Mister Malfoy. Ihnen Beiden dürfte es wohl bestens bekannt sein das Gryffindore und Slytherin sich mehr als 'nicht gut verstehen'...Deshalb habe ich beschlossen die beiden meist verhassten Feinde zusammenzuführen... Wer diese Zwei sein dürften, müsste ihnen spätesten jetzt geläufig sein."  
  
Entsetzt blickten die zwei Jungs den Direktor an, wendete ihren Blick zu ihren jeweiligen Hauslehrern die davon auch nicht sehr berauscht waren...blickten sich gegenseitig ohne ein Wort an...  
  
"Das ist doch wohl nicht ihr ernst!"  
  
"Und ob das mein Ernst ist, Mister Malfoy! Diese Streitigkeiten haben lange genug gedauert."  
  
"A-aber Professor...!"  
  
"Nein, tut mir Leid, Harry. Es wurde von den jeweiligen Lehrern ebenfalls als Gut befunden und es ist entschlossen."  
  
Harry schwankte ein wenig und setzte sich zurück in den Stuhl von dem er entsetzt aufgesprungen war...  
  
Draco neben ihm tat es ihm gleich und lies sich ebenfalls in den Stuhl neben ihm fallen...  
  
"Und was soll das Ganze jetzt im Klartext heißen?? Was verlangen sie denn von uns?", fragte Draco genervt und es war das Erste Mal das sich Harry nicht über die Respektlosigkeit des Blonden aufregte...! Gespannt sahen beide den Direktor an, erwarteten eine Antwort die scheinbar nicht kommen wollte...  
  
"Nun...es gibt einige Räume in diesem Schloss die außer mir keiner kennt. Einer dieser Räume wird euch zur Verfügung gestellt.", sagte er und sah die beiden über den Rand seiner Halbmond- Gläser an...  
  
"Und...das heißt...soviel wie...?", stotterte Harry geradezu und auch wenn er wusste was das hieß...das konnte Dumbledore doch nicht ernst meinen...!!!  
  
"Nun ja...ihr beide werdet in diesem Raum untergebracht. Eure Sachen stehen bereits in den Zimmer und statt wie gewöhnlich nach den Stunden und dem Essen in eure Türme zu gehen werdet ihr in dieses Zimmer gehen."  
  
Stille...keiner wusste was er dazu sagen sollte...  
  
Dracos Blick glitt zu seinem Hauslehrer und ein Vorwurf und ein Zorn kleidete seine Augen wie der Lehrer es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte...  
  
Aber Snape konnte es verstehen...schließlich ging es hier um den Goldjungen von Gryffindore...wer aus Slytherin- und besonders Draco Malfoy- würde sich schon freuen mit ihm in einem Zimmer zu leben...?!  
  
"Und....für wie lange das Ganze?"  
  
Draco blickte wieder auf als er die leicht verzweifelte Stimme von Harry hörte und wendete seinen Blick erst zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und dann wieder zum Direktor...  
  
"Nun...so lange wie es nötig ist...!"  
  
"das kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein....", murmelte Draco und griff zu seiner letzten Waffe. "das werden sie noch bereuen wenn mein Vater das herausfindet!"  
  
Einen Moment verdrehte Harry genervt die Augen doch dann sah er wieder nach vorne...  
  
Mit Lucius Malfoy war nicht zu scherzen und wenn es um den einzigen Erben der Malfoys ging würde Lucius auch töten.  
  
"Severus. Würdest du bitte?!", erwiderte der Weißhaarige und die Jungs waren überrascht ihren Zaubertränke- Lehrer vor sich zu sehen...  
  
Mit einem Kopfnicken wies Snape, Draco an ihm zu folgen und nach einem überraschten aber fragenden Blick folgte Draco seinem Hauslehrer aus dem Büro...  
  
"Nun Harry....Ich weiss das ihr Beide das nicht Gut heißen werdet...aber ich denke es ist das Beste so."  
  
Harry nickte bloß sprachlos und sah nur noch auf die große, schwere Holztür aus die Snape und Malfoy soeben gegangen waren...  
  
Dumbledore bemerkte die Blicke des 17- Jährigen und nickte Professor McGonagell zu, die bisher schweigend daneben stand und das Schauspiel mit Entsetzten verfolgt hatte...  
  
Sie war natürlich genauso wenig begeistert von der Idee wie die Jungs und letztendlich auch Severus aber wenn Dumbledore sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, half nichts mehr und das wusste die beiden Hauslehrer nur zu gut.  
  
"Mister Potter würden sie mir nun folgen?!", sprach sie distanziert und wendete sich zu der Tür zu...  
  
Harry nickte bloß sprachlos, verabschiedete sich mit einer Geste von seinem Direktor und folgte der Verwandlungs- Lehrerin...  
  
Vor der Tür blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen...  
  
Draco stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und Snape stand hinter ihm...ihm in einer tröstenden Bewegung über die Haare streichend...und Malfoy lies es zu!  
  
"Mister Potter!"  
  
Harry drehte sich wieder um und sah die schon wartende McGonagell an, die mit ihren Fingernägel auf die Wand einklopfte...  
  
Er folgte seiner Lehrerin, merkte sich den Weg zu dem Zimmer und zugegeben- er kannte dieses Zimmer wirklich nicht.  
  
Sie machten vor einer Venus- Statue halt...  
  
"Passwort?", fragte die nun nicht mehr reglose Schönheit und ihre Stimme war so sanft wie das offene Haar das ihr Gesicht umspielte...  
  
"Patronus.", erwiderte McGonagell und Harry war etwas überrascht über das Passwort. Aber sein kurzzeitiges Überrascht- sein endete aprubt als die Venus eine einladende Geste machte und einen Gang sich öffnete...  
  
Sie lächelte Harry aufmunternd an und nickte ihm zu...  
  
"So Mister Potter...da wären wir."  
  
Harry sah nach vorne und blieb starr stehen...nicht fähig sich Auch nur einen Schritt nach vorne zu bewegen...  
  
Es war.....unglaublich!  
  
Die Wände waren aus Stein und an jeder Wand waren zwei Fackeln befestigt die den Raum erhellten und in einem warmen Licht badeten...  
  
An der einen Wand waren zwei Betten, die denen aus dem Gryffindore- Turm sehr ähnlich sahen...  
  
Sie waren aus Holz und schwarze, soweit er sehen konnte- seidene Vorhänge beschützten den dort Schlafenden vor neugierigen Blicken...  
  
Neben den Betten war jeweils ein Nachttisch, ebenfalls aus Holz...  
  
Gegenüber waren zwei Schreibtische, kunstvoll angefertigt und soweit er von seinem Standpunkt aus sehen konnte, zierten vergoldete Blätter die Griffe der Schubladen...  
  
Auch wenn Harry sich in diesen Dingen nicht auskannte, aber selbst ER wusste das diese Möbelstücke nicht billig gewesen sein durften...  
  
Außerdem war noch ein riesiger Schrank ihm gegenüber, der wohl der Kleiderschrank sein durfte. So sehr er sich auch an den Dingen satt sehen wollte, dennoch interessierte es ihn doch viel mehr wo die Sonnenstrahlen herkamen, die er hinter einer Ecke ausgemacht hatte...  
  
Neugierig ging er hin und sah um die Ecke...  
  
Ein längerer Gang erstreckte sich vor seinen Füßen und er blinzelte ein paar mal ehe er sich sicher sein konnte das er nicht schlief und träumte...!  
  
Am Ende des Ganges flatterten weiße Vorhänge im Wind und gaben ab und zu den Blick auf einen aus Marmor gefertigten Balkon frei...  
  
"Das ist Kein Zimmer...das ist ein Palast...", wisperte er, sich noch immer nicht von dem Anblick lösend...  
  
"Nun, das Zimmer ist magisch vergrößert und sie werden sicher schon bemerkt haben das die Einrichtung nicht billig war. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich hoffe sie wissen Professor Dumbledores Güte zu schätzen und werden alles in seinem jetzigen Zustand lassen."  
  
Harry erschrak und drehte sich zu der Professorin für Verwandlungen um...  
  
Tja...wo sie Recht hatte....! Wenn er und Malfoy sich -wiedermal- streiten würden, würde das ein oder andere zerstört werden...  
  
"Natürlich Professor."  
  
"Sehr schön. Das Badezimmer befindet sich auf der anderen seite wo es ebenfalls einen solchen Gang gibt. Beide Wege führen zu demselben Balkon. Es gibt zwei Betten, zwei Schreibtische, einen großen gemeinsamen Kleiderschrank- der ebenfalls von innen magisch vergrößert wurde, und ein sehr großes Badezimmer das sie später noch besichtigen können, was natürlich auch magisch vergrößert wurde. Ihre Koffer werden nach dem Abendessen schon auf ihr Zimmer gebracht worden sein. Noch Fragen?"  
  
Harry schüttelte bloß den Kopf... Er hatte sie noch nie soviel reden hören außer in ihren Unterrichtsstunden aber dort war es sowieso etwas eigenartig wenn der Lehrer schweigen würde.  
  
"Gut, dann lassen sie uns gehen, das Abendessen hat bereits begonnen."  
  
Harry nickte und folgte seiner Lehrerin zu großen Halle....  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Mit einem etwas flauen Gefühl im Magen betrat er, noch immer neben seiner Professorin, die Halle und einige Blicke wendete sich zu ihnen...  
  
Er nickte McGonagell zu und ging, wie er es immer tat, zum Gryffindore Tisch wo ihn einige verwundert musterten...  
  
"Hey Har'! Wo warst du und was war mit McGonagell?"  
  
Harry setzte sich zu Ron und Hermine die ihn, neben anderen, fragend musterten und er atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor er seinen Freunden erzählte was Dumbledore sich hatte einfallen lassen...  
  
"WAS????"  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen als er den lauten Ruf von Hermine, Ron, Fred, George und Ginny hörte, die scheinbar genauso entsetzt waren wie er vor wenigen Minuten...  
  
"DU UND MALFOY MÜSST WAS???"  
  
Die halbe Halle drehte sich zu ihnen und es wurde deutlicher leiser als der Name des berüchtigten Slytherin fiel...besonders interessant wurde es noch dadurch das es im Zusammenhang mit Harry Potter stand! Draco Malfoys größter Rivale und neben anderen einer seiner wohl größten Feinde.  
  
"Scht!", gab Harry bloß zischend von sich und sah sich kurz um...  
  
Noch immer starrten ihn einige an als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen doch den übrigen wurde es dann doch etwas langweilig und sie kümmerten sich um ihre eigenen Probleme...  
  
"Ich muss mit ihm zusammenziehen. Solange bis wir a) keine Feinde mehr sind, b) uns in Zukunft ignorieren oder c) - was meiner Meinung nach wohl sowieso die größere Wahrscheinlichkeit trägt- das wir uns gegenseitig umbringen!"  
  
Harry lehnte sich zurück und sah seine Freunde abwechselnd an....  
  
Auf Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck passte wohl nur 'schockiert'! Fred und George waren einfach überrascht und verwirrt, Ron dagegen war- und das war kaum mehr zu übersehen- kurz davor los zu schreien, im Gegensatz zu Hermine die nur den Kopf schüttelte...  
  
"Und was willst du jetzt machen?"  
  
Harry drehte sich um und sah Neville an der sich in das Gespräch eingeklinkt hatte...  
  
"Was soll ich schon großes tun? Unsere Koffer werden gerade ins Zimmer gebracht und Dumbledore ist nicht umzustimmen."  
  
Er seufzte und sein blick glitt über den Slytherin- Tisch der aufgeregt tuschelte...aber...  
  
"Wo ist Malfoy??", fragte er - an niemand besonderen gerichtete- und beobachtete den Tisch weiter...  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Snape ist auch nicht da."  
  
Harry blickte auf und sah zum Lehrertisch...Hermine hatte Recht. Severus Snape war ebenfalls nicht anwesend...  
  
Harry erinnerte sich unweigerlich an die Szene die er beobachtete hatte...  
  
Malfoy war - ohne Zweifel- wegen irgendwas aufgewühlt und Snape wollte ihn trösten...sonst konnte er sich keinen Reim darauf machen warum der sonst so eiskalte Malfoy mit gesenkten Kopf da stand und der emotionslose Snape ihn hatte trösten wollen...  
  
Mit einem Schlag wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Ron ihn in die Seite stieß, mit einen Kopfnicken in Richtung Tür deutete...  
  
Harry folgte seiner unausgesprochenen Aufforderung und wendete seinen Blick, wie fast alle, zur Tür wo ein - wie immer- streng guckender Snape neben einem kalten blonden jungen Mann stand der sich als Draco Malfoy herausstellte...  
  
"Weißt du wo sie waren, Harry?"  
  
Der Angesprochene antwortete nicht, war gefesselt von den kalten Blick den der Blonde ihm zuwarf, ihn mit seinen Blicken festhielt...  
  
Alle hielten die Luft an...die Spannung die zwischen dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindore und seinem Widersacher lag war fast greifbar und erst als Malfoy seinen blick endlich abwandte atmete Harry unbewusst wieder ein...  
  
Er verfolgte den Jungen mit seinen Augen und beobachtete wie dieser sich auf seinen Platz am Slytherin- Tisch nieder lies und Snape sich auf den seinen begab...  
  
Erst dann nahmen die Meisten ihre Gespräche wieder auf und kümmerten sich nicht weiter drum was vor wenigen Minuten geschehen war...  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte leicht zusammen und sah seinen rothaarigen Freund fragend an...  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Was sollte denn das eben?"  
  
Harry schüttelte leicht den kopf und sah zum Slytherin- Tisch an dem Draco Malfoy erhobenen Hauptes saß, sich um nichts und niemanden kümmerte...  
  
"Ich weis es nicht, Ron....ich hab keine Ahnung..."  
  
Das restliche Essen verlief ohne große Zwischenfälle...  
  
Ab und zu wurde Harry noch auf die Sache mit Malfoy angesprochen aber er winkte nur noch ab oder ignorierte sie völlig...  
  
Doch schon bald war es für die Schüler Zeit in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück zugehen was für Harry und Malfoy hieß das sie in ihr Zimmer mussten...  
  
Ron klopfte seinem Freund noch einmal aufmunternd auf den Rücken bevor er und Hermine dann aus dem Saal gingen, natürlich nicht ohne ihm einige mitleidige Blicke zu zuwerfen...  
  
"Na dann...."  
  
Ein blick über die restlichen Schüler verriet ihm das Malfoy wohl schon gegangen war...wusste der denn überhaupt wo das Zimmer lag? Geschweige denn, wie das Passwort hieß?  
  
Einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken den anderen einfach nicht reinzulassen wenn er drinnen war...doch dann gab er sich mit einem Seufzen seinem Gewissen geschlagen...  
  
Er würde wohl noch eine ganze Zeit mit Malfoy verbringen müssen...also würde es ihm nichts außer Ärger bringen wenn er diesen jetzt schon so feindlich gesinnt war...  
  
Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus bevor sich auf den Weg aus dem Saal machte...  
  
Obwohl er das erwartete hatte, war er doch etwas überrascht als er den lässig an der wand gelehnten blonden Jungen sah...  
  
Er blieb stehen...erwiderten den blick des andren bevor dieser sich von der Wand abstieß und sich - in einer gewissen Distanz - neben den Schwarzhaarigen stellte und mit ihm zusammen durch die Gänge von Hogwarts ging...  
  
Sie sprachen kein Wort...beiden war bewusst das sie noch eine ganze Zeit lang zusammen auskommen musste...und da sowieso nur Beleidigungen oder sonstige Kommentare ihren Mund verließen würden, war Schweigen um vieles besser...  
  
Auch wenn es - zugegeben - schwer war, neben seinem größten Rivalen zu laufen und ihn nicht anstacheln zu können...  
  
Harry ging den weg sehr sicher runter. Er hatte sich den platz sehr gut gemerkt und er hatte noch nie Probleme mit der Orientierung gehabt...  
  
Er beobachtete Malfoy eine weile aus dem Augenwinkel bis sie vor der Venusstatue standen...  
  
"Passwort?"  
  
Wieder erwachte sie zum leben und lächelte erst Harry dann Draco an der über die Schönheit der Göttin der Liebe fasziniert war...  
  
"Patronus."  
  
Sie nickte ihnen zu und hinter ihr öffnete sich ein Loch wo die beiden durchschlüpften... Gespannt wie Malfoy auf die Einrichtung reagieren würde drehte Harry sich um und sah den andren an wie dieser langsam durch den Raum schritt...  
  
Doch wider seiner Hoffnungen sagte Malfoy weder was noch gaben seine Gesichtszüge ihm preis was er dachte....aber was hatte er auch anderes erwartete?!  
  
"Zwei Betten, zwei Schreibtische, ein von innen magisch vergrößerter Kleiderschrank indem unsere Sachen sich schon befinden. Abgesehen von dem was du jetzt alles siehst noch links und rechts je ein Gang der zu dem Balkon rausführt. Und das Badezimmer befindet sich im rechten Gang.", gab Harry brav wieder was McGonagell ihm vor etwa einer Stunde gesagt hatte und lies Malfoy nicht aus den Augen...  
  
Dieser nickte und nahm seinen Umhang ab, legte ihn fein säuberlich auf den Stuhl vor einen der Schreibtische ,die nebeneinander standen, und ging zielstrebig durch den Gang, geradewegs aus den Räumen hinaus auf den Balkon...  
  
Harry blieb einen Moment zögernd stehen bevor er sich zum anderen gang wand und ebenfalls hindurch ging...sich aber hinter den Vorhängen versteckte von wo aus er einen guten Blick auf den Malfoy- Erben hatte der sich an die Brüstung gelehnt hatte und hinabschaute...  
  
Harry folgte seinem Blick und sah jetzt erst die Aussicht die er vorher nicht bewundern konnte... Vor ihnen erstreckte sich der verbotene Wald und man konnte ganz deutlich das Rauschen des Wassers hören das vom See hertrieb...  
  
Die Nacht war fast schwarz...nur die ,heute wenigen, aber strahlenden Sterne erhellte das Himmelszelt... Harry schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch und genoss die leichte Brise die sich um ihn wand, bevor er die Augen wieder öffnete und seine Aufmerksam wieder Malfoy zuwandte der seine Augen geschlossen hatte...  
  
Die blonden Strähnen schimmerte und wehten im sanften Wind leicht hin und her, gaben ihm eine Unnahbarkeit...als wäre er ein Wesen das man nur in seinen Träumen und seinen Fantasien ausmalen könnte und in der Wirklichkeit nie begegnen würde...so sehr man es sich auch wünschte... Einen Moment dachte Harry daran sich für verrückt zu erklären...wie kam er nur auf solche Gedanken? Doch keine Minuten später waren seine Gedanken wie weggefegt und er beobachtete den Jungen weiter...  
  
So erschreckend es auch klang...seine nicht beabsichtigten Gedanken hatten irgendwo Recht... Er sah tatsächlich aus wie ein Wesen aus einer fremden Welt...  
  
Die fast silbernen Haarsträhnen die sein blasses, scheinbar zerbrechliches Gesicht umschmeichelten und die geschlossenen Augen gaben ihm fast ein traumähnliches Aussehen...  
  
"Was willst du?"  
  
Harry erschrak und zuckte zusammen als er die ihm allzu bekannte Stimme vernahm... Einen Moment war Harry wirklich zu verblüfft um etwas zu erwidern...Malfoy hatte die Augen noch geschlossen und an seiner Haltung hatte sich nichts verändert....und trotz Harrys leisen Atemzügen und seines Versteckes hatte Malfoy ihn erwischt...  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige spielte mit dem Gedanken eine Ausrede zu erfinden...aber warum auch?!  
  
"Wann bekomm ich denn schon mal die Gelegenheit den großen Draco Malfoy zu beobachten?!", gab er fast genauso kalt wieder, wie sein Gegenüber ihn angesprochen hatte und verlies sein versteck, trat nun ins Freie...  
  
Draco öffnete seine Augen und besah sich den Gryffindore einen Moment, bevor er sich wieder dem Himmel zuwandte...  
  
"Ich weiss das ich interessant bin, das musst du mir nicht erst noch beweisen.", gab er einfach zurück und seine Augen suchten den Himmel nach einer Hoffnung ab...doch er war sich sicher das jemand wie er niemals etwas in der Art finden würde...  
  
"Tja, wenn das so ist...Ich wollte nur noch mal sicher gehen das du es auch nicht vergisst."  
  
Eigentlich hatte der Blonde eine etwas andere Art von Kontra erwartet... "Was denn?! Gibst du jetzt etwa auch noch zu das ich interessant bin?!", gab er belustigt zurück und übersah den Wald wie ein Herrscher...  
  
Harry lies ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen...es war fast so als gäbe es nichts anderes mehr....als würde er alles andere bereits kennen und das einzige Rätsel das er noch nicht gelöst hatte war dieser junge Mann...  
  
Aber...so weit lag er doch damit auch nicht! Draco Malfoy gehörte ohne Zweifel zu einem der größten Mysterien in Harrys Leben. Neben Voldemort und anderen Dingen natürlich.  
  
"Warum nicht?! Schließlich schafft es nicht jeder erst aufgewühlt, dann hasserfüllt und schließlich nachdenklich zu sein. Außer man heißt eben Draco Malfoy."  
  
Trotz Dracos verwirrten Blickes lies sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht unterbrechen und führte seinen Satz zuende...  
  
Natürlich war ihm aufgefallen das der Blonde irritiert war nachdem er die Gefühle aufgelistet hatte aber er wusste worauf er selbst hinauswollte...und das reichte ihm schon...  
  
"Was...", gab Draco nur verwirrt von sich und sah seinen Gegenüber immer noch nichts verstehend an... Harry blickte nur in den Himmel, sah dann wieder Draco an und wendete sich wieder zum Gang...  
  
"Ich geh duschen.", gab er noch von sich bevor er die Räume wieder betrat und sich auf den Weg ins Bad begab...  
  
Draco blieb wie angewurzelt stehen...  
  
Aufgewühlt?  
  
'Hasserfüllt' und 'Nachdenklich' waren nicht die Dinge die ihn beschäftigten...Es stimmte. Er hatte ihn in der großen halle tatsächlich hasserfüllte Blicke zugeworfen aber die waren gar nicht wirklich für ihn bestimmt, aber das musste er ja nicht wissen.  
  
'Nachdenklich' war leicht...Der Schwarzhaarige hatte ihn schließlich die ganze Zeit beobachtet und er konnte nicht leugnen das er tatsächlich tief in Gedanken versunken war bis er spürte wie er beobachtet wurde...  
  
Doch...'aufgewühlt'? was meinte der Gryffindore denn damit??  
  
ENDE KAPITEL I 


	2. What if

Tja ja^^ Hier bin ich wieder *winks*  
  
Ein riesen Dankeschön an:  
  
Darkness151  
  
Sweet-Dreams2  
  
Baboon  
  
Nin-chan  
  
Ivine  
  
WiniBlack  
  
MaxCat  
  
Jessy11  
  
Ralna  
  
*euch alle knuddel* Danke für eure Reviews^^ Hoffe ihr bleibt mir und meiner Story noch eine Weile erhalten! ^^  
  
Jetzt aber zur Story (Viel spaß^^)  
  
~~**~~  
  
**~~**  
  
~~**~~  
  
KAPITEL II  
  
Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen verschloss er die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich einen Moment an diese.  
  
Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft Draco Malfoy aus der Bahn zu werfen...Der Blonde war eindeutig verwirrt und es war das erste mal das der Gryffindore etwas anderes als Wut, Zorn, Hass, Arroganz oder Stolz in den Augen des anderen lesen konnte...  
  
Doch er war nicht schadenfroh...er war...ja, er war beinah...glücklich?!  
  
Aber worüber?  
  
Er blieb noch eine ganze Weile so stehen und dachte nach warum er denn glücklich war bis es ihm zu dumm wurde und er mit dem Gedanken, das er erst einmal eine schöne kalte Dusche brauchte sich von der Tür abstieß und erst jetzt die Einrichtung bewunderte...  
  
Die Farbe in diesem Zimmer war eindeutig Blau und Silber!  
  
Es gab zwei Waschbecken vor einem sehr großen Spiegel der einem mit Meerjungfrauen verzierten Rand hatte...  
  
Harry stellte sich vor den Spiegel und strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen federleicht über eine der Meerjungfrauen...  
  
Er wich erschrocken etwas zurück als diese anfing zu Kichern und sich zu den anderen Nixen drehte, zu ihnen schwamm und die ganze Umrandung zum Leben erwachte...  
  
Einige Augenblicke verharrte Harry so, sah sich das ganze Schauspiel an und schüttelte leicht lächelnd den kopf...  
  
Er lies seinen Blick schweifen und sofort fiel ihm der Kiefer auf als er den riesigen Swimmingpool sah...wie hatte er den nur übersehen können?  
  
McGonagell hatte zwar betont das, das Badezimmer wirklich sehr groß war,...aber das war ja noch untertrieben!  
  
Zwei Waschbecken, einen großen Spiegel der sich über die ganze Wand zog, einen Swimmingpool...was erwartete ihn denn noch?  
  
Neugierig wie er war trat er einige Schritte vor und sah nach links...  
  
Dort waren zwei Kabinen zum umziehen, ein gläsernes Regal wo einige Fläschchen gestapelt waren und eine Ablage für Handtücher und Kleidung...  
  
Harry kam sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer mehr wie ein König vor...das ähnelte wirklich mehr einem Palast als einem Raum indem zwei Rivalen vorzeitig leben sollten.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er sich schon gedacht das er etwas komfortableres als den Gryffindore- Turm vorfinden würde...aber das übertraf ja bei weitem seine Vorstellungen!  
  
Er hob seinen Blick und sah am anderen Ende des Raumes einen abgegrenzten Teil, der von einer mattierten Glaswand vom Rest abgeschattet wurde...  
  
Langsamer als normal ging er darauf zu und schob die verschiebbare Wand zur Seite...  
  
Alles wurde noch mal abgegrenzt und nach mehreren hin und her schieben der Wände wusste er das auf der linken Seite mehrere Duschen waren ,auf der rechten Seite eine große Badewanne, als auch ein Whirlpool und - fast versteckt- hinter einer Ecke ein Raum wo sich die Toilette befand.  
  
Er lachte einen Moment befreiend auf und schüttelte den Kopf bevor er zurück zum Swimmingpool ging und seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang hervorzog...  
  
"Accio Badehose."  
  
In Rekordzeit hatte er sich umgezogen, seine Kleidung in die dafür vorgesehene Ablage gelegt und hatte die Tür, die er vorhin verschlossen hatte, wieder geöffnet.  
  
Er hatte sich doch vorgenommen schwimmen zu gehen statt zu duschen und da konnte Draco auch stören wenn es sein musste. Schließlich konnte das noch eine ganze weile dauern bis er sich dazu entschließen konnte den Pool zu verlassen.  
  
Von der Vorfreude gepackt stieg er ins Wasser und eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinen Armen als er in das kühle Nass eintauchte...  
  
Im Wasser fühlte er sich immer viel besser als im Trockenen.  
  
Nichts ging gegen dieses Gefühl alles mit den Wellen des Wassers fortspülen lassen zu können. Das man sich wenigstens für ein paar Minuten frei von Sorgen fühlen konnte...sonst war ihm das nie vergönnt...außer wenn er flog.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
Immer noch völlig in Gedanken versunken, wandte Draco sich vom Himmel ab, den er bis eben beobachtete hatte und ging wieder ins Innere wo es angenehm warm war.  
  
Er blickte sich noch einmal in dem Zimmer um und musste zugeben das es sich hier nicht schlecht leben ließe.  
  
Hier war alles was man brauchte. Ja, natürlich zum Essen musste man in die große Halle und zum Unterricht musste man das Zimmer ebenfalls verlassen. Aber sonst....?!  
  
Von der Neugier wie es wohl im bad aussah gepackt durchquerte er das Zimmer und betrat den gang in dem die Tür zum Badezimmer sein sollte...  
  
'Wollte der nicht duschen?!'  
  
Nicht einmal eine Minute später, zuckte er bloß mit der Schulter und legte die Hand auf den Griff. Er wollte das Badezimmer jetzt sehen. Ob Potter nun duschte oder nicht!  
  
Umso überraschter war er als die Tür aufging ohne das er einen Zauber hatte sagen müssen. Dabei hätte er geschworen der Andere würde garantiert die Tür abschließen wenn er duschen gehen würde.  
  
Schließlich könnte der Slytherin drauf kommen ein paar Fotos zu machen und sie an Rita Kimmkorn zu verkaufen.  
  
'Gar keine so schlechte Idee...'  
  
Er verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder so schnell wie er auch gekommen war.  
  
Das ging dann doch etwas ZU weit, obwohl es verführerisch klang.  
  
Seufzend betrat er das Badezimmer und hob eine Augenbraue als er das Innere und die Einrichtung sah...  
  
Nein, das sah ganz und gar nicht billig aus...doch mehr als die Einrichtung interessierte ihn die Gestalt die sich unter Wasser bewegte...  
  
Der Körpern glitt völlig lautlos durchs Wasser, die schwarzen Haare schmiegten sich an die Wellen an und Draco erkannte das der Gryffindore die Augen geschlossen hatte...  
  
Er hatte den schwarzhaarigen noch nie so...friedlich erlebt. So ruhig und gelassen als hätte er keine Sorgen, keine Probleme...als wäre in dem Moment alles unwichtig...  
  
Als wäre er, als er das Wasser berührte, in eine anderen Welt eingetaucht...Eine Welt wo keine negativen Empfindungen ihn erreichen konnten...wo er frei von allem Übel war...frei von seinen Sorgen...frei von seiner Bestimmung die Jahre auf seinen Schultern lastete...Frei von allem was sie ihn davon abhielt glücklich zu sein...  
  
Bewundernd besah sich der Blonde die Bewegungen die Harry tat und musste sich eingestehen niemals so frei sein zu können, wie sich sein Gegenspieler in diesem Moment wohl fühlte...  
  
"Was ist?!"  
  
Schnell hob er den Blick, den er - ohne es auch nur zu bemerken - gesenkt hatte und sah vor sich Harry, der sich am Rand des Pools abstützte und den Andren mit fragenden Blicken begutachtete...  
  
"Was soll sein?!"  
  
Erschrocken stellte er fest das seine Stimme brüchig klang...sofort räusperte er sich und überspielte seine Unsicherheit mit einem gehässigen Grinsen...  
  
"Wann hab ich denn schon mal die Gelegenheit den großen Harry Potter zu beobachten?!"  
  
Tatsächlich erwiderte Harry das grinsen als er diesen Satz hörte...  
  
"Ich weiss das ich interessant bin, Malfoy. Du musst mir das nicht immer wieder beweisen!"  
  
Draco schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf und wand sich zum Spiegel...  
  
Er genoss einen Moment den stillen Anblick der Meerjungfrauen die sich aufgeregt hin und her bewegten und drehte sich dann wieder zu Harry der ihn noch immer ansah...  
  
"Was guckst du schon wieder so?!"  
  
Mit Verblüffung stellte Harry fest das Malfoys Stimme an Schärfe abgenommen hatte und er nun...fast...ganz normal mit Harry redete!  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige schwieg...es interessierte ihn wirklich worüber der Blonde nachdachte und er wollte wissen was vor Dumbeldores Büro mit ihm los war, das er fast in Snapes Arme flüchtete...aber...ob er das fragen konnte? Jetzt wo sie anscheinend doch versuchten mit einander klar zu kommen?  
  
"Nichts weiter.....Was wolltest du hier?"  
  
Nein, er wollte lieber etwas warten bis er sich sicher sein konnte das Malfoy nach seiner Frage ihn nicht einen Fluch an den Hals werfen würde.  
  
"Das Badezimmer besichtigen."  
  
"Wie wär's mit einem kleinen Wettschwimmen?"  
  
Harry hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen! Das hier war nicht Ron oder einer seiner Freunde!! Das war immer noch Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! Sohn eines berüchtigten Death Eaters! Und wahrscheinlich zukünftiger Diener des Dark Lords! Abgesehen davon sein Rivale und - in der Schule zumindest- Erzfeind Nr.1!!!  
  
Scheinbar hatte Draco im Moment die gleichen Gedanken denn er sah Harry erst mal vollkommen verwirrt an bevor er - nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, wie es Harry vorkam - tatsächlich nickte und wieder aus dem Bad ging!  
  
Harry war zu verblüfft um irgendetwas zu sagen. Er hatte tatsächlich zugestimmt!  
  
Aber warum war er denn jetzt rausgegangen?  
  
Schulterzuckend lies sich Harry eine Weile auf dem Wasser treiben und schloss die Augen wieder...  
  
~~*~~  
  
Wieder im Badezimmer angelangt, hatte Draco seine schwarze Badehose an und konnte nicht umhin Harry wieder zu beobachten...  
  
Von dem schmächtigen, dünnen Jungen aus der ersten Klasse war nichts mehr zu sehen. Ganz im Gegenteil! Wenn man sich die Muskeln des Schwarzhaarigen ansah, wäre man nie drauf gekommen das er in seiner Vergangenheit nur ein Strich in der Landschaft war.  
  
Drac schüttelte den Kopf und glitt geräuschlos ins Wasser...  
  
Vorsichtig tauchte er unter und schwamm in leisen Zügen zu Harry rüber der noch immer wie tot auf der Oberfläche des Wassers lag...  
  
Grinsend schnellte er hoch und packte den Anderen an der Hüfte um ihn unter wasser zu ziehen. Geschockt schnappte Harry nach Luft und wehrte sich so gut er konnte.  
  
Ein Blick nach hinten genügte und er wusste wer sein plötzliche Angreifer war...  
  
Er schnappte Dracos Hände von seiner Hüfte und drückte den Anderen tiefer ins Wasser bis Dracos Rücken den Boden berührte und Harry auf ihm saß...  
  
Der Gryffindore grinste über beide Ohren und war sich seines Sieges sicher, doch sein Grinsen verblasste augenblicklich als er spürte das Draco sich nicht wehrte...nein...sich nicht einmal mehr bewegte!  
  
Etwas ängstlich schüttelte er den Anderen so gut es unter Wasser ging und musste mit Grauen feststellen das der Slytherin immer noch keine Bewegung tat...  
  
Von Panik ergriffen zog er den Blonden in seine Arme und schwamm mit ihm zum Rand des Pools wo er ihn auf den Boden legte...  
  
"Malfoy! Malfoy hör auf damit das ist nicht mehr witzig!"  
  
Panisch schlug er dem Slyth ein paar mal auf die Wange...umso mehr Angst bekam er als der Andere sich immer noch nicht bewegte...  
  
"Malfoy! MALFOY!!! Verdammt wach auf!!!!!!"  
  
Von Angst ergriffen lehnte er den Kopf des Bewusstlosen etwas zurück und zögerte keinen Moment mehr...  
  
Er öffnete Dracos Mund etwas, holte Luft und legte seine Lippen auf die ihm gegenüber, ...gab dem sich noch immer nicht Rührenden seinen Sauerstoff während er mit den Schuldgefühlen kämpfte die sich langsam in seinem Herzen ausbreiteten...  
  
Zielsicher legt er seine Hände auf Dracos Herz und drückte in regelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder drauf...  
  
"Draco! Verdammt wach endlich auf! Draco!!!"  
  
Er zählte leise und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel das Draco endlich aufwachen würde...  
  
"Draco bitte...!"  
  
Mit einem Schlag öffnete Draco seine Augen und hustete, spuckte Wasser aus und Harry glaubte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so glücklich gefühlt zu haben!  
  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken nahm er den Anderen in den Arm und hielt die Tränen zurück die ihm drohten über die Wange zu laufen...  
  
Noch immer hustend sah Draco auf den Andren herab und war geschockt...  
  
Es war tatsächlich Harry Potter der ihn da umarmte...  
  
Was war schlimmer?! Das Potter ihn gerettet hatte oder dieser ihn grad umarmte?  
  
Ratlos blieb er einfach sitzen während sich seine Atmung wieder stabilisierte und sein Körper zu zittern begann. Er bewegte sich nicht, starrte einfach nur auf die schwarzen Haare hinunter die sich an seine Halsbeuge gelehnt hatten...  
  
Harry kämpfte gegen den Drang den Blonden weiterhin fest zuhalten und lies - wenn auch widerwillig- von ihm ab, stand ohne ihn anzusehen auf und holte ein großes Handtuch in das er den beinah Ertrunkenen wickelte...  
  
Immer noch zu geschockt von dem was passiert war, lies Draco alles zu und war nicht einmal überrascht als Harry seinen Zauberstab aus seinem in der Ablage liegenden Umhang holte...  
  
Mit einem schnellen Schwenker war Draco trocken und hatte in der nächsten Sekunde seinen Pyjama an...  
  
Normalerweise hätte er den Gryffindore dafür getötet doch er war- auch wenn er das nicht zugab- heilfroh das jemand da war der sich um ihn kümmerte....auch wenn dieser Jemand Harry Potter hieß...  
  
Mit einem weiteren Schwenker hatte Harry auch sich selbst in seinen Pyjama gesteckt und er nahm Draco an die Hand und führte ihn zurück ins Zimmer wo er ihn auf eins der Betten verfrachtete, sich dann neben den Liegenden setzte und ihn durch schimmernde Augen ansah...  
  
Draco schloss sofort die Augen als sein Körper das weiche Bettlaken berührte und öffnete sie auch nicht als er eine hand auf seinem Kopf spürte, die ihm sorgevoll übers Haar strich...  
  
Er atmete den ihm vertrauten Duft - den er sofort als den Harrys identifizieren konnte - ein und sackte in einen ruhigen, wohlverdienten Schlaf...  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Seit Stunden war der Blonde nun schon am schlafen doch Harry bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck...  
  
Er wusste das es unmöglich war doch er hatte Angst das der Slytherin, mitten im Schlaf aufhören könnte zu atmen.  
  
Wieder und wieder machte er sich Vorwürfe. Das er nicht aufgepasst hatte, das er Draco nicht hätte weiter runterziehen sollen, das er vorsichtiger mit dem Andren hätte umgehen sollen...  
  
Immer wieder gab er sich die Schuld...er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen was passiert wäre wenn sein Wiederbelebungsversuch schief gegangen wäre...  
  
Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen was passiert wäre wenn Draco... ... ...  
  
Er stoppte seine Gedanken und schloss die Augen, lehnte seine Stirn vorsichtig gegen die des Schlafenden...  
  
Nein...daran sollte er nicht einmal denken...Ob Draco nun sein Rivale, Gegenspieler oder Feind war...er wünschte dem Anderen nicht den Tod...und diesen hätte er ihm beinah geschenkt...  
  
Eine kleine Träne bahnte sich als Einzige ihren Weg aus seinen klaren Augen und glitt lautlos über seine Wange...glitt dann von Harrys Haut auf die Dracos und setzte ihren Weg über seine Wange bis zu seinem Mundwinkel fort...verblieb bei seinen Lippen...  
  
Harry beobachtete den kristallklaren Tropfen und lächelte fast wehleidig als Draco unbewusst von der salzigen Flüssigkeit kostete und seine Zunge über seine Lippen wandern lies...  
  
Er vergewisserte sich noch das es dem Blonden gut ging, bevor er aufstand und auf den Balkon raustrat...  
  
Er hob kurz seinen Blick, wagte es aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht den Himmel zu betrachten... Seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhaltend ,lies er sich an der Wand gleitend auf den Boden fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht auf seinen angezogenen Knien...  
  
Was hatte er bloß getan...  
  
Was wäre bloß passiert wenn er es nicht geschafft hätte ihn wiederzubeleben...?  
  
Erst jetzt wurde ihm wirklich bewusst wie viel der blonde Slytherin ihm bedeutete...  
  
Er konnte ohne den Anderen nicht leben...er hatte sich viel zu sehr an die Anwesenheit Dracos gewöhnt...er war zu einem teil seines Lebens geworden...war es schon immer gewesen! Schon damals bei Madame Malkins...! Er wusste er konnte diese blonden, bei Mondlicht Silber strahlenden Haare nicht vergessen...diese sturmgrauen Augen niemals vergessen....selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte...!  
  
Hatte er den Slytherin jemals gehasst? Hatte er sich das nicht Jahre über nur eingebildet? So wie er sich die Jahre bei den Dursleys über eingebildet hatte durch gute Leistungen und Fleiß ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Zuwendung zu kriegen?  
  
Hatte er sich den Hass gegenüber Draco nur eingebildet weil er damals Ron beleidigt hatte... Aber...so gesehen...hatte sich Ron über seinen Namen lustig gemacht! Er hätte doch auch nicht anders reagiert... Oder?!  
  
Völlig geschafft schloss er seine Augen...lies seinen Gedanken freien Lauf und nahm ihnen die Grenzen die er Jahre zuvor gesetzt hatte...  
  
Was wäre passiert wenn er statt Ron, Draco über dem Weg gelaufen wäre?  
  
Was wäre passiert wenn er damals seine Freundschaft angenommen hätte?  
  
Was wäre passiert...wenn er das Angebot des Hutes angenommen hätte...und nach Slytherin gegangen wäre...?  
  
Hatte sich jetzt etwas zwischen Draco und ihm verändert?  
  
Wann war aus Malfoy überhaupt Draco geworden...?  
  
Er öffnete die Augen wieder und wandte seinen Blick kurz ins Zimmer...  
  
Zumindest hatte er auf seine letzte Frage eine Antwort...  
  
Aus dem kalten, arroganten Malfoy war Draco geworden...als Harry vor Angst um den Blonden beinah den Verstand verloren hatte...  
  
Wie oft in seinem Leben war er schon an die Grenzen gestoßen...hatte diese überschritten und sich neue gesetzt...aber wo waren seine Grenzen hier?  
  
Wo hatte es angefangen und wo sollte es enden....?  
  
~~**~~  
  
**~~**  
  
~~**~~  
  
ENDE KAPITEL II 


	3. Engrossed in thought

Kommentar: ich bitte viiiiiiielmals um Entschuldigung! Tut mir echt wahnsinnig leid das es so lange gedauert hat. Ist für mich normalerweise nicht üblich aber na ja... Ihr wisst ja Schulstress und Stress zuhause können die Inspiration ankratzen. Aber jetzt habt ihr hier ja den dritten teil^^ hoffe er gefällt euch.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Vielen lieben Dank an:  
  
WiniBlack: Ja die Gedanken- und Gefühlssprünge waren auch extra *lach* Freut mich wahnsinnig das es dir gefallen hat, dieser Teil hat mir auch großen Spaß gemacht ^____^  
  
Ralna: Danke das du die Story auch wieder mitliest *smile* Und danke für dein liebes Commie^^  
  
Jessy11: danke für dein Kommentar ich versuch mich demnächst wirklich zu beeilen *verbeug*  
  
Assassin: Danke für dein Commie^^ Wer weiss?! Vielleicht endet es ja tatsächlich bei einem glücklichen draco der mit einem glücklichen harry zusammen ist?! ;)  
  
Trinity81: *grins* Mach dir mal keine Sorgen Try *zwinker* so schnell passiert da schon nichts *grinsel* Aber lass dich überraschen XD  
  
Darkness151: Tja, mmh...vielleicht hast du Recht aber ich wollte es so haben^^ Aber keine Sorge, so schnell kommen die beiden nicht zusammen. Es gibt noch viel zu viel was sie davon abhält *grins*  
  
Dracos-Honey: Hey meine Süße *knuddel* freut mich das du wieder fleißig mitgelesen hast *lach* Danke fü dein absolut liebes Commie, hat mich riesig gefreut^^ Und du mach dir mal gedanken wie du deien Story weiterschreiben willst *grins* ich warte schon sehnsüchtig ;)  
  
LadyArrogance: Daaaaaanke für dein süßes Comme und ein ganz großes Lob an dich für 'Geteilte Träume' Ich kann sie jedem nur empfehlen!!! Absolut süß und schwer zu toppen! Wirklich super *schmelz*  
  
Chibi-shi: *smile* Danke danke^^ hoffe du liest auch weiter mit.  
  
Death-Metal: *lach* Bloß nicht! Ich schreib ja schon ich schreib ja schon *in die tasten hau* Danke für dein Review^^ *smile*  
  
KAPITEL III  
  
Ein angenehmes Strahlen erreichte sein Gesicht und er seufzte wohlig auf als er die Augen aufschlug und sich umblickte...  
  
Der Mond schien hell und übergoss die Erde mit einer silbernen Flut aus Licht...  
  
Einen Moment blickte er sich verwirrt um, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran das er nicht im Slytherin- Kerker sondern in einem Geheim- Zimmer war...und hier in nächster Zeit mit Harry wohnen sollte...  
  
Apropos... wo steckte der überhaupt?  
  
Wieder schwamm eine Welle der Erinnerungen über ihn hinweg und diesmal war er noch eine Spur verwunderter...  
  
Der Abend...im Swimmingpool...er hatte Harry ins Wasser gezogen...sie hatten eine Weile 'gekämpft'...durch einen heftigen Ruck mit dem er sich befreien wollte, war er mit dem kopf auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen...es war seine eigenen Schuld...dann war Schwärze...als er wieder zur Besinnung kam war Harry über ihn gebeugt...danach die Umarmung...die Sache mit der Kleidung....und die sorgenvollen Streicheleinheiten...!  
  
Draco schüttelte den kopf und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett, stand auf und sah um sich...  
  
Aber dort wo er den Gryffindore vermutete war er nicht!  
  
Harrys Bett war völlig unbenutzt. Sah noch genauso aus wie vorher...  
  
Aber wo war der Gryffindore denn dann?  
  
"H-", er biss sich auf die Zunge als er merkte das er ihn soeben beinah mit dem Vornamen angesprochen hätte, doch er machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken darum und sah sich weiter suchend um," Potter?".  
  
Draco streckte sich noch einmal ausgiebig bevor er sich entschloss noch mal auf den Balkon zu gehen...  
  
Er schlang sofort seine Arme um sich als er die kühle Luft spürte die sich um seinen Körper legte...  
  
Ja, man merkte schon das der Herbst hereingebrochen war...  
  
Er lies seinen Blick über den Balkon gleiten...und erstarrte... An der Wand zwischen den zwei Gängen lehnte eine zusammen gekrümmte Gestalt...  
  
Die schwarzen Haare hingen dem blass gewordnen Jungen ins Gesicht...  
  
Seine Haltung zeigte eine Angst die der Blonde noch nie bei dem Gryffindore gesehen hatte... Er zögerte einen kleinen Moment bevor er sich vor den Andren kniete und ihm vorsichtig einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich...  
  
Der Andere zuckte zusammen, hob seinen Blick sofort und wieder drang der Schimmer durch seine Augen...  
  
Wieder hatte er Probleme die Tränen zurückzuhalten...  
  
"D-Du...bist wach?", gab der Schwarzhaarige so leise von sich das Draco Schwierigkeiten hatte ihn zu verstehen...doch er nickte und legte den Kopf leicht schief...  
  
"Du weinst..."  
  
Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage und Harry erschrak augenblicklich als er die Nässe auf seinen Wangen spürte die er bis eben nicht wahrgenommen hatte...  
  
Verlegen strich er sie etwas unbeholfen weg und versuchte zu lächeln was ihm jedoch nicht wirklich gelang...  
  
"Warum weinst du..."  
  
Harry wand seinen Blick ab und sah zu Boden...Er schämte sich.  
  
Er hatte sich vor anderen nie solche Blöße gegeben und gerade vor Draco musste ihm das passieren...  
  
Er dachte einen Moment nach, doch kaum wollte er ihm antworten, ihm irgendetwas sagen, schüttelte sein Gegenüber nur den Kopf...  
  
Verwundert sah Harry ihn an während der Blonde sich neben ihn setzte, eine weile schweigend in den Himmel sah, bevor er sich wieder zu Harry wandte...  
  
"Die Wahrheit, Harry..."  
  
Einen Augenblick lang war Harry einfach nur sprachlos...  
  
Woher konnte Draco nur wissen das er lügen wollte? Das er sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen wollte? Kannte der Blonde ihn denn schon so gut?  
  
"Ich..."  
  
Harry hob den Blick, sah seinem Gegenüber tief in die Augen...was würde geschehen wenn er es ihm wirklich sagen würde...?  
  
Er würde dem Malfoy- Erben eine Macht in den Schoß legen, die ihm zum Verhängnis werden könnte... Was wenn er sich in dem anderen getäuscht hatte? Ihm nicht vertrauen konnte? Wenn der Blonde immer noch durch und durch Slytherin war und seine Schwäche sofort ausnutzen würde um an seine Ziele zu kommen? Ode schlimmer...wenn er ihn zu Voldemort schleppen würde?  
  
Schnell wandte Harry den Blick wieder von den traumhaft schönen Augen ab und kniff sie fest zu...  
  
Warum musste sein Leben nur so kompliziert sein....alles wäre viel einfacher wenn er nicht Harry Potter hieße...  
  
Immer sahen alle in ihm den Retter der Welt, den Jungen, der überlebt hat, den Goldjungen aus Gryffindore...Immer sahen sie Harry Potter...keiner hatte ihn bisher als Harry kennen gelernt...  
  
Der kleine, verlassene Junge aus Privet Drive...Der, der seinen Verwandten angeblich nur Ärger machte...der, der sich wenn er wieder 'zuhause' war, die Finger wund arbeiten musste...der 'große Held' der sich von seinem Cousin fertig machen lassen musste...der sich immer alles gefallen lassen musste um nicht alles zu verlieren was er liebte...nicht zuletzt der gestörte Junge der Parsel sprach und der mögliche Erbe der Slytherins war...  
  
Natürlich...alles was einen Fleck in seiner Helden- Robe verursachte wurde einfach vergessen, verdrängt oder ignoriert.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Der Angesprochene hob den Blick wieder...  
  
Konnte er diesen Augen trauen? Und dem Menschen zu denen sie gehörten?  
  
War Draco Malfoy nicht die personifizierte Herzlosigkeit? Emotionslosigkeit?  
  
Was sollte den sonst so eiskalten, unberechenbaren und grausamen Slytherin dazu bewegen nett, lieb und fürsorglich zu sein?  
  
Er? Harry Potter?  
  
Vielleicht war er in den Augen vieler ein Held. Aber er war kein Missionar...  
  
Niemand konnte Menschen verändern...nur ihre Ansichten...und Draco Malfoys Ansichten...konnte er nicht teilen...  
  
So sehr er sich auch wünschte seine Feindschaft zu Draco zu begraben...mit ihm lachen und weinen zu können...ihn als 'einer seiner engsten Freunde' betiteln zu können...es war unmöglich...  
  
Er konnte Draco nicht ändern und der Blonde wollte das sicherlich auch nicht...  
  
Entschlossen schüttelte er den kopf und stand schwer schwankend auf...  
  
Sich an der Wand festhaltend ging er zurück ins Zimmer wo er sich in sein bett fallen lies...  
  
Gänzlich verwirrt stand Draco ebenfalls auf und ging dem Gryffindore hinterher...  
  
Doch er kam gar nicht dazu irgendetwas zu sagen...  
  
"Leg dich wieder hin, Draco. Schlaf noch ein wenig, ich bezweifle das es dir wieder so gut geht, das du hier rumlaufen kannst."  
  
Kaum hatten die leisen Worte Harrys Mund verlassen, hörte der Slytherin auch schon gleichmäßige Atemzüge...  
  
Was war das bloß?  
  
Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt oder warum hatte der -vorher noch offene- Gryffindore ihm weder was gesagt noch etwas getan?  
  
Nachdenklich legte er sch zurück in sein bett und beobachtete den Schlafenden....  
  
Jetzt hatte er schon zwei große Probleme die ihm Kopfschmerzen bereiteten....  
  
Davon überzeugt das der nächste Tag kaum besser aussehen würde, schloss er die Augen und lies sich , Harrys Beispiel folgend, ins Land der Träume entführen...  
  
~~**~~  
  
Grummelnd drehte er sich auf die andere Seite um den hellen strahlen zu entkommen die sich einen Weg durch seine Vorhänge gebahnt hatten,... ihn versuchten aufzuwecken...  
  
Nach mehreren erfolgslosen Versuchen das Licht auszuschließen beschloss er dann doch die Augen -wenn auch widerwillig- zu öffnen und erblickte statt roter, schwarze Vorhänge!  
  
Überrascht und gleichzeitig verwirrt schreckte er hoch und sah sich um, beruhigte sich aber bald wieder als er sich daran erinnerte WO er war.....und mit wem...!  
  
Nach ein paar Dutzend mal gab er es schließlich auf seine schwarzen Haare bändigen zu wollen und entschloss sich erst mal zu duschen...  
  
Der Gedanke an das Badezimmer graute ihm und ein Zittern durchfuhr seinen Körper...  
  
Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und wieder aus bevor er seine Beine raus schwang und mit einem Ruck aufstand...  
  
Ein blick auf das nebenan liegende Bett sagte ihm das der blonde Slytherin wohl auch schon wach war, denn die Decke, das Kissen, einfach alles war wieder hergerichtet...  
  
Überrascht hob er bei dem Anblick eine Augenbraue...  
  
Seit wann waren Slytherins in der Lage etwas selbst aufzuräumen? Besonders wenn sie Draco Malfoy hießen!!  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich zum Badezimmer...  
  
Harry würde sich an seinen Vorsatz halten....Er war 'der Junge, der lebt'...Er war derjenige der Voldemort überlebt hatte...so sehr er auch mit Draco Frieden schließen wollte....die Anzahl der Personen denen er blind vertrauen konnte waren begrenzt und man konnte sie schon an einer Hand abzählen...  
  
Er konnte nicht jedem der ihm sympathisch erschien vertrauen....und erst recht keinem den er bisher als 'Erzrivale Nummer 1' betitelt hatte...  
  
Auch wenn er sich gestern von seinen Gefühlen hatte leiten lassen...er sollte die Sache lieber so schnell wie möglich vergessen... Vielleicht spielte der Blonde ja auch nur ein makaberes Spiel mit ihm...wer wusste das schon...?!  
  
Draco Malfoy war immer noch ein Slytherin! Und es hatte seine Gründe warum er nach Slytherin gesteckt wurde statt in eins der anderen Häuser...  
  
Harry griff nach der Türklinke als er plötzlich inne hielt...auf die Tür starrte als wenn dort etwas unglaubliches wäre....  
  
Doch was war mit ihm? Mit ihm selbst? Harry? War er nicht auch kurz davor gewesen nach Slytherin gesteckt zu werden? Hatte er den Hut nicht mit Müh und Not dazu bringen können ihn ein Gryffindore werden zu lassen?  
  
Was wenn es Draco genauso ging!? Wenn er den Hut geradezu zwingen musste ihn nach Slytherin zu bringen? Harry war immer stolz darauf gewesen ein Gryffindore zu sein und er hatte sich die Jahre über sehr verändert!  
  
War das mit Draco vielleicht anders? Oder hatte auch er andere Ansichten angenommen?  
  
War es vielleicht nur eine Maske die er sich jeden Tag auflegte? Harry selbst hatte den blonden gestern doch auch von seiner fürsorglichen Seite gesehen! Hatte den 'Menschen Draco' kennen gelernt! Harry seufzte niedergeschlagen und hielt sich die pochende Schläfe...das war einfach zu viel...  
  
Er gelangte einfach nicht hinter die Fassade der zischenden Schlange und es war schier unmöglich die Gedankengänge des Slytherins herauszufinden geschweige denn nachzuvollziehen...!  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen und riss seine Hand zurück als die Tür des Badezimmers aufging und ein frisch geduschter Draco im Türrahmen stand....  
  
Einen Moment herrschte eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen bis Harry ein stotterndes 'Guten Morgen' hervorbrachte...  
  
Draco nickte nur und ging an Harry vorbei ins Zimmer, zum Schrank...  
  
Den Kopf schüttelnd ging Harry ins Badezimmer wo es angenehm warm war...  
  
Kurz kam er in Versuchung ins Wasser zu springen aber die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend hielten ihn schnell wieder davon ab...  
  
Also tat er es Draco einfach gleich und ging duschen...  
  
~~**~~  
  
Das Wasser tat gut und lies ihn für kurze Zeit seine Probleme vergessen...doch ein Gedanke fesselte ihn sogar jetzt noch...Draco Malfoy.  
  
Niemand konnte abstreiten das er kalt und gefühllos sein konnte...niemand konnte sagen das er ein guter Mensch war...und absolut niemand konnte von sich aus behaupten diesen Jungen zu kennen...  
  
Aber was wenn das alles nur eine Show war?  
  
Eine Maske die er sich jeden tag aufs Neue aufsetzte, sie vielleicht unter Schmerzen trug...?  
  
Diese Kälte, diese Emotionslosigkeit selbst die Arroganz die er immer ausstrahlte!  
  
Vielleicht war das ja alles nur aufgesetzt?  
  
Oder...war vielleicht das alles sein wahres Ich und der hilfsbereite, sorgende Draco gestern nur eine Show?  
  
Vielleicht hatte er nur so getan als ob er ihm, Harry, helfen wollte um sein Vertrauen zu wecken...vielleicht war es wieder nur eins dieser makaberen Spielchen die Malfoy immer wieder mit ihm spielte...  
  
Vielleicht war es aber auch völlig anders und er beschuldigte den Blonden völlig unnötig...  
  
Seufzend lies er sich gegen die erwärmten Kacheln der Dusche sinken und senkte seinen Kopf, schloss seine Augen für einen Moment...  
  
Eigentlich hatte er eine gute Menschenkenntnis...die brauchte man nun mal wenn man in dieser Welt überleben wollte...aber umso länger er darüber nachdachte was der wahre Malfoy für eine Person war...desto verwirrter wurde er...  
  
Beinah würde er behaupten das sein Verstand ihm einen Streich spielte...ihn absichtlich immer die Gegensätze seiner 'Vorwürfe' zeigte... Und immer wieder lies er sich überlisten...  
  
Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen als er das laute Poltern an der Badezimmertür hörte...  
  
Grummelnd und seine Gedankensprünge für einen Moment vergessend, schlang er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und trat aus der Dusche nachdem er das Wasser abgestellt hatte...  
  
Ohne sich die Haare zu trocknen lies er sie in nassen Strähnen runterhängen...die einzige Möglichkeiten sie zu bändigen, und strich sie nur nach hinten bevor er die Tür aufmachte und Draco sauer ansah...  
  
Doch der tat nichts weiter als seinen Umhang überzuhängen und mit einer kleinen Geste auf die Uhr zu zeigen die auf dem Nachttisch stand...  
  
Kurz beobachtete Harry seinen Gegenüber bevor er auch seinen Blick auf die Uhr wand und einen kleinen Schock bekam!  
  
Verdammt!!! Er würde zu spät zum Unterricht kommen, das Frühstück hatte er schon längst verpasst.  
  
Schnell lief er auf den Schrank zu, kramte eine weile nach seinen Sachen und zog sich schnell um...  
  
Jetzt hatte erst Recht keine Zeit seine Haare zu trocknen, also lies er sie so und lief mit seiner Tasche in der Hand runter zum Kerker...denn als erstes hatten sie Zaubertränke...ein Grund mehr nervös zu sein.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Mister Potter!!!!!!"  
  
Harry zuckte leicht zusammen als er die aufbrausende Stimme vernahm und drehte sich nach vorne...  
  
Mist...wäre er nur zwei Minuten früher da gewesen dann hätte er sich ganz leicht in seine Reihe schleichen können...  
  
"Professor Snape, ich entschuldige mich für die Verspätung."  
  
"Wie kommt es eigentlich das Mister Malfoy pünktlich ist obwohl sie im selben Zimmer wohnen?! Mein Unterricht ist es ihnen wohl nicht wert zeitlicher aufzustehen, was?!"  
  
Harry räusperte sich bloß und blickte kurz zur Slytherin- Seite wo Draco gerade gelangweilt im Zaubertränke- Buch blätterte...  
  
"So ist das nicht Professor. Ich hab...verschlafen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag, gestern."  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie Draco anfing zu schmunzeln und Professor Snape ihn böse ansah...  
  
"Mister Malfoy?"  
  
Draco klappte sein Buch zu und wandte sich zum Lehrer...  
  
"Ja, Professor?"  
  
"War der Tag genauso anstrengend für sie?"  
  
Draco blickte kurz zu Harry der Stoßgebete zum Himmel schickte das Draco ihn nicht verraten würde...und er sollte erhört werden...  
  
"Ja, Potter hat Recht. Es war tatsächlich ein sehr anstrengender Tag."  
  
Snape schien die Antwort gar nicht zu gefallen doch er nickte bloß und deutete Harry an sich zu setzen...  
  
"Dennoch. 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindore."  
  
Harry setzte sich neben Hermine die ihn fragend ansah doch er schüttelte bloß den Kopf...  
  
Erst dieser fürsorgliche Draco...dann seine völlige Verspätung wenn er ihm nicht bescheid gesagt hätte...und jetzt hatte er ihm den Kopf gerettet. Warum?  
  
Doch er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, als ein Rauch aus dem kamin stieg und unter den überraschten Blicken aller, Professor Dumbledore aus dem Kamin trat.  
  
Snape ging sofort auf ihn zu, unterhielt sich ein Weile mit ihm bis Dumbledore bedauernt den Kopf schüttelte und Snape sich scheinbar wütend umdrehte...  
  
Noch überraschter waren sie als der Direktor sich zu Malfoy wandte...  
  
"Es tut mir Leid.", war alles was der weißbärtige Mann von sich gab...  
  
Harry drehte sich, wie wohl jeder andere im Raum, zu Draco und sah ihn fragend an...  
  
Doch der hielt bloß die Augen geschlossen, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und atmete deutlich sichtbar tief durch...  
  
Egal was dem Direktor leid tat...es musste etwas sein was den Blonden völlig aufgewühlt hatte...  
  
Unter den überraschten Blicken aller, ausgenommen Dracos und Dumbledores, ging Snape auf seinen Schützling zu und murmelte ihm etwas zu was außer dem Slytherin keiner verstand...  
  
Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit bis Draco die Augen öffnete, seinen Lehrer äußerlich kalt ansah...  
  
Doch harry hatte es in all den Jahren geschafft sich die Gab anzueignen Dracos Mimik und Gesten irgendwie zu zu ordnen...  
  
Und das einzige Gefühl was auf seinen Ausdruck passte war wohl die pure Verzweiflung...und es egal was vorher war...es tat harry weh den Anderen so zu sehen...  
  
Wer hätte schon gedacht das hinter der Maske des Unnahbaren ein emotionsvolles und vor allem tief trauriges und verzweifeltes Herz schlug...  
  
Wäre er nicht von den Gedanken und dem Anblick gefesselt gewesen, hätte es ihn vielleicht gewundert warum Draco seine Augen zu ihm wandte...ihn ein paar Sekunden lang ausdruckslos ansah...  
  
Harry hörte nur ganz leise wie seine Freunde um ihn herum die Luft anhielten, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht...  
  
Mehr als alles interessierte ihn in diesem Moment warum die grau- blauen Augen einen bittenden, ja fast flehenden Ausdruck annahmen...  
  
Harry bewegte sich kein Stück, blinzelte nicht ein einziges mal, wartete fast sehnsüchtig auf eine Antwort dessen Frage er nicht einmal kannte...  
  
Aber er wartete vergebens, was ihm klar wurde als Dracos Augen kruzzeitig leer wurden...und dann die übliche Kälte aussagten und er einfach aufstand ,beherrschten Schrittes nach draussen ging...  
  
Mit gemischten gefühlen beobachtete Harry wie die Tür sich ganz langsam wieder hinter dem Anderen schloss...und er hatte das Gefühl das die schwere Tür, nicht das Einzige war das sich widerstandslos wieder verschlossen hatte...  
  
ENDE KAPITEL III 


	4. Imminence

Hey ihr Lieben^^  
  
Als erstes möchte ich mich wirklich erst mal bei euch entschuldigen das es in letzter Zeit immer so lange dauert bis ich das nächste Chap hochlade, aber ihr kennt das ja, sicher. Schulstress, Familien-stress und begrenzte Zeit am Computer. *seufz* Dieser Teil ist auch was kürzer als die anderen, dafür - so sehe ich das aber - mit einem kleinen Schock verziert. Vorsicht Cliffhanger!  
  
Mein dak gilt wieder mal meinen treuer Reviewern^^ Man man man...wenn ich euch nicht hätte *smile*  
  
Lady Arrogance: Von wegen kompliment *zwinker* War die reine Wahrheit! *versicher* Du schreibst göttlich, wirklich toll, davon kann ich nicht genug bekommen^^ Und vielen lieben dank für dein absolut niedliches Kommentar *rotwerd* Schön das es dir gefallen hat, ich hoffe dch das du mir weiterhin erhalten bleibst *smile* Knuddel! Danke nochmals^^  
  
baboon: Tja, ob nun jemand gestorben ist oder nicht dafür musst du schon fleißig weiterlesen *grins* Ich bin nicht lieb und sag dir das jetzt *lach* Sorry^^ Aber danke für das Kompliment^^  
  
Shenendoah: *rotwerd* Ah *versteck* Danke, Danke, Danke für dein superliebes Kommentar! Ich war richtig sprachlos als ich das gelesen hab. Soweit ich mich erinner eins der liebste Lobe die ich je bekommen habe *knuddel* Dankeeeeee^^  
  
Ralna: Hey^^ Schön das du auch noch dabei bist *smile* Ja es war diese 'Kann ich ihm vertrauen' - Sache *lach* Und das mit der Verwirrtheit meiner lieben Leser ist Absicht *grins* Zu einfach will ich es euch ja auch nicht machen^^  
  
Angel344: Keine Sorge es geht schon weiter *dran halt* Geb mir Mühe das es dir und den anderen gefällt *smile* Danke für dein kommentar^^  
  
Dracos-Honey: Hey Darling *smile* Das freut mich rcihtig das du wieder bei meinem Reviewern zu sehen bist *knuddel* Hach schön, und danke, danke, danke das du mir immer wieder so superliebe Lobe schreibst *geehrt fühl* ^^ Und duhuuuu...*grins* Schreib weiterrrrrrrrrr!!!!! *rumhampel*  
  
Merilflower: jahaaaaa^^ du kriegt die schlechten nachrichten schon noch, keine panik *lach* Danke für dein kommentar, freut mich riesig^^  
  
Death Metal: o.O *lach* Du bist so gütig, dieses mal noch darf ich am leben bleiben *grins* Aber andererseits, wer schreibt die story weiter wenn du mich tötest?! *zwinker* Danke für dein liebes Kommentar^^  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Nervös wippte Harry auf seinem Stuhl vor und zurück, während er der Armbanduhr an seinem Handgelenk mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte als McGonagells Unterricht.  
  
Unruhig lies er seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen und sah die üblichen Gesichter der Gryffindores und Slytherins...doch unter all den Augen, fehlten ihm zwei graublaue Seen die sich von allem anderen abhoben und schon ohne eine Geste erhabener wirkten als alles andere...  
  
Seit Draco den Raum im Slytherinkerker verlassen hatte war es ungewöhnlich ruhig und die Slytherins verhielten sich mehr als zurückhaltend...  
  
Fast schien es als wüssten sie nicht was sie ohne ihren ungekrönten Prinzen tun sollten... Selbst Snape schien nicht ganz bei der Sache gewesen zu sein, obwohl doch er immer die Konzentration in Person war...  
  
Ganz anders als bei den Gryffindores die sich anfangs wild spekulierend über das Verhalten des Malfoy- Erben unterhalten , oder mehr diskutiert, hatten.  
  
Doch bald war den Meisten die Lust vergangen, während ein paar andere es kaum aushalten konnte noch eine Minute unwissend still sitzen zu müssen. Wie Harry.  
  
Vielleicht lag es einfach an seiner unstillbaren Neugier, die ihn jedes Mal in Schwierigkeiten brachte oder es war einfach nur dieses Verlangen mehr über dieses blondhaarige Mysterium herauszufinden von dem er sich kein klares Bild schaffen konnte.  
  
Selbst bei Harrys ,an erlernter, Gabe Menschen genau zu durchschauen und sie zuordnen zu können, schaffte er es dennoch nicht den Slytherin in eine Kategorie einzuweisen...  
  
Harry wusste nicht genau woran das lag...  
  
Draco Malfoy hatte seine eigenen Regeln und an diese hielt er sich, dazu musste man den Blonden nicht genauer kennen um das über ihn sagen zu können...  
  
Aber das schwierige war, in diese Welt vorzustoßen ohne sie zu verändern...  
  
Fast als wolle man in den Traum einer fremden Person eintauchen, konnte es aber nicht, da sich jedes mal sobald man eintrat, die Umgebung sich wieder veränderte, und die gesuchte Person wieder verschwand...  
  
Man konnte es sooft versuchen wie man wollte, doch wieder und wieder versagte man, wenn man glaubte ihn erreichen zu können....und schon da spürte man deutlich wie die Person sich in Luft auflöste und an einem ganz anderen Ort, weit weg von einem, wieder auftauchte...  
  
Immer so nah...und doch war es dann nur die Hülle die man berührte, sobald man die Hand ausstreckte...  
  
Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen als das altbekannte Klingeln der Schulglocke ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.  
  
So schnell er konnte, packte er alles zusammen, schulterte seine Tasche und lief aus dem Raum raus ohne darauf zu achten ob Professor McGonagell sie entlies oder ihnen noch etwas zu sagen hatte. Er beeilte sich noch ein wenig mehr und kam erst vor der Venusstatue zum Stehen.  
  
Zum aller ersten Mal seit die ganze Sache angefangen hatte, war er froh mit Malfoy in einer Wohnung zusammen zu wohnen.  
  
"Passwort?"  
  
Die Göttin lächelte ihn an und Harry erwiderte schnell "Patronus", ehe sie ihm den Weg frei gab und er reinstürmte.  
  
Schnaufend und nach Luft schnappend hielt er mitten im Raum und stützte sich erst einmal am Schreibtisch ab, bevor er seine Tasche achtlos auf den Boden fallen lies und sich umsah.  
  
'Balkon', hallte es in seinen Gedanken wider und er lies sich einfach von seinen Beinen tragen, die sich wohl selbstständig gemacht hatten...  
  
Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht...  
  
Er hielt erschrocken die Luft an und fühlte sich als wenn jemand eine Hand um seinen Hals gelegt hätte...es ihm deutlich schwerer machte zu atmen...  
  
Draco saß auf dem Gelände des Balkons, weit über dem Verbotenen Wald und sah ausdruckslos in den Himmel, beobachtete wie die grauen Wolken sich immer schneller zusammenfanden und zu einem großen Klumpen dunklen Nebels banden...  
  
Harry folgte seinem Blick und zog die Augenbraue zusammen, runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, als ihm auffiel was er hier tat...  
  
Das war Draco Malfoy! Sein Erzrivale!  
  
Verdammt...hatte er sich selbst nicht noch heute Morgen daran erinnert wer der Slytherin war? Was er war? Und was dieser für ihn sein sollte?  
  
Es war schließlich nichts ungewöhnliches wenn jemand einmal eine schlechte Zeit hatte! Im Gegenteil! Das bewies doch das Malfoy , unter all der Arroganz und der Fassade, auch ein Mensch war! Wie jeder andere!  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf...Nein...nicht wie jeder andere.  
  
Ein Mensch, ja- aber nicht wie jeder andere!  
  
"Verdammt Potter, hast du kein eigenes Leben?!"  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen und sah wieder zu dem blonden Jungen der sich sauer zu ihm umdrehte und mit einem eleganten Sprung von dem Geländer wieder auf den sicheren Boden des Balkons sprang.  
  
Etwas in Dracos Augen veranlasste auch Harry wütend zu werden und er verkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Doch aber du stehst mir immer wieder im Weg!", gab Harry spitz zurück und wich nicht einen Millimeter zurück als er sah wie Draco auf ihn zukam.  
  
"Wieso?! Wolltest du dich gerade vom Balkon stürzen und ich stand dir im Weg?! Willst du der Welt endlich mal den Gefallen tun und endlich sterben?!"  
  
Harry dachte nicht an seine Überlegungen vorhin, hatte nur noch das Ziel Draco Malfoy innerlich zu verletzten, genauso wie dieser es gerade bei ihm versuchte...und er hätte sich dafür ohrfeigen können, das Malfoy es tatsächlich schaffte.  
  
"Nein, eigentlich hatte ich sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt dich zu erschrecken oder runter zu stoßen aber da wir beide alleine hier sind, wäre das doch etwas auffällig obwohl ich ja behaupten könnte das du einfach unvorsichtig warst!"  
  
Harry lehnte sich in den Türrahmen und musterte seinen Gegenüber mit kalten Blicken.  
  
"Na wenn das so ist, vielleicht sollte ich dich vorher töten bevor du dir noch mehr Illusionen vorspielen kannst!"  
  
Dracos Augen funkelten nur so vor Zorn und auch wenn sich etwas in Harry schmerzlich zusammenzog, stieß er sich leicht von der Tür ab und stand dem Blonden gegenüber.  
  
"Ach ja?! Kannst du das denn?! Hast du Privatstunden bei deinem Todesser- Vater genommen?!"  
  
Harry riss die Augen auf und würgte als er den grausamen Schmerz in seinem Magen spürte und sich krümmte...  
  
Nur nebenbei nahm er war wie Malfoy seine Faust ganz langsam zurück zog, einen Schritt zurückging und Harry auf die Knie fiel, die Arme um seinen Bauch schlang...  
  
Draco wich nicht erschrocken zurück, so wie es hätte sein sollen , wenn er die Beherrschung verloren hätte.... aber immerhin war er Draco Malfoy...  
  
'Und ein Malfoy hat sich immer unter Kontrolle.', rief er sich selbst in Gedanken zur Ordnung doch auch wenn er seine ganze Kraft in den Schlag gelegt hatte und seine Hand nun schmerzte, war es nicht der physische Schmerz der ihm die Tränen in die Augen jagte...  
  
Nie hatte er gelernt mit Gefühlen umzugehen und nun durchströmten Tausende von ihnen seine noch völlig unerfahrene Seele...  
  
Wut...Er war wütend auf sich selbst, wütend darauf das er seine Beherrschung verloren hatte....wütend auf Potter, das er ihm so etwas unterstellen konnte, ohne auch nur einen kleinsten Beweis zu haben, wütend auf seinen Vater, der ihn im Stich gelassen hatte....wütend auf die ganze Welt, weil sie alle ihm den Rücken gekehrt hatten... Doch er war nicht nur sauer...  
  
Nein, ein viel größeres Gefühl, viel ergreifenderes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und er drohte an der Flut zu ersticken...  
  
Trauer....Trauer und Enttäuschung...  
  
Trauer um den Menschen den er alles anvertraut hätte....Trauer um die verlorene Zeit, sie sich nie hatten teilen dürfen...Trauer um die vergangenen Jahre wo sie sich nur kalt belächelten...Trauer das er die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen konnte....ihm holen konnte was ihm seiner Meinung nach zustand.....eine fröhliche Kindheit...  
  
Und die Enttäuschung...Potter hatte ihn enttäuscht...  
  
Immer war Harry Potter der verständnisvollste, liebenswürdigste, mutigste und 'weiss- Gott' was noch.... Und nun wo Jemand seine Hilfe brauchte - obgleich es auch sein Erzrivale war - wies er ihn nicht nur zurück, sondern trat auch noch auf die Scherben die einst seine stolze Seele kleideten...  
  
Draco schüttelte ansatzweise den Kopf und wand seinen Blick wieder auf die vor ihm gekrümmte Gestalt die leise wimmerte...  
  
Nicht das er je um Hilfe bitten würde...  
  
Und mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, warum er - wenn Potter und er einmal alleine waren - immer ruhiger wurde und einen Teil seiner Maske fallen lies.  
  
Er wollte ihn beschützen.  
  
So erschreckend der Gedanken auch war, es war die Wahrheit.  
  
Dabei war es nicht einmal von Bedeutung das es Harry Potter war, den er beschützen wollte. Es zählte allein die Tatsache das 'der kleine Junge' immer verloren wirkte, wenn er alleine war und er durch sein Verhalten etwas in Draco geweckt hatte....vielleicht seinen Beschützerinstinkt.  
  
Doch es war auch der Traum von der glücklichen Familie, die er nie hatte, die ihn so handeln lies. Er wollte das richtig machen, was sein Vater falsch getan hatte...  
  
Er wollte für Jemanden da sein, wenn man ihn brauchte....selbst wenn das hieß, seinen Erzrivalen näher an sich heran zu lassen, als sonst irgendjemanden...  
  
"Das...wirst du bereuen, Malfoy..."  
  
Draco zuckte kaum sichtbar zusammen und blickte auf Harrys Gesicht das zwar schmerzverzerrt, aber wild entschlossen war...  
  
Und Draco wusste, das, das keine leeren Worte waren.  
  
Doch das war ihm in diesem Moment egal... Er hatte genauso wie sein Vater versagt und denjenigen der ihn brauchte, vor den kopf gestoßen.  
  
Sein Vater würde seine Fehler nie wieder gut machen können...aber auch er, Draco, konnte es sich einfach nicht leisten.  
  
Er hatte Potter schon zu nah an ihn heran gelassen....er war empfindlich geworden...verletzlich.... und das war für Niemanden gut.  
  
"Kein Zweifel.", gab Draco nur kalt wie Eis wider und schritt an Harry vorbei, der sich nun schwankend aufrichtete, dem Anderen drohend hinterher sah...  
  
Jegliches Hoffnungsgefühl war in ihm gestorben und er spürte nur noch die große Lust, sich an Draco Malfoy zu rächen. Egal wie.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Ja ich weiss, ich weiss, es ist fies hier zu enden, und das Chap allgemein ist auch nicht einer meiner längsten *entschuldig* Aber nächstest mal wird es hoffentlich besser^^  
  
Reviewt mir auch jemand? *fragend in die runde schau*  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
S e l e n e  
  
**~~**~~**~~** 


End file.
